Rebuilding
by JoJo1
Summary: Location: Xavier's school for rebuilding mansions...


Archiving: WRFA, Mutual Admiration, Dolphin Haven. Or ask perhaps...  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine today either. Not a single thing.  
Feedback: What's that? Oh, that. By all means.  
Authors notes: Saw a little thing on Lateo's bunny-lair that I just had to do...brace yourselves!  
Don't know who flung this particular bunny first but...hope you like what it accomplished.  
-------------------------------------  
The nightmare had finally come true. The mansion was in some dire need of repairs due to two things.  
One was one of Hank's experiments that had gone terribly awry and the entire wing located above his  
laboratory was more or less non-existant. The other thing was that Storm had completely lost her  
cool when a former lover of hers decided to come to try and win her back. The kitchen area  
and the cellar below got completely drenched in water and would need to be rebuilt from scratch.  
  
Xavier could of course have paid for all the damages and have had a contractor come in and do  
every necessary repairs but he had no wish to do so. No, they ought to learn how to be more in  
control and not count on him paying for all damages all the time. Besides, it could be a fun  
way of doing some team-building too instead of just clawing, blasting and in other ways making  
thing break.  
  
However, the rest of the team didn't quite agree with him on that. They argued, screamed,  
yelled and did whatever they could to get out of this assignment as the proofessor called  
it. Everyone else called it cruel and unjust punishment. Not only were they being forced to  
rebuild the mansion but the worst thing, the most bitter pill to swallow, was the new  
housing accomodations. Almost every bedroom was wrecked so there was a definite shortage  
of them. Which is why they had to drag in sleepingbags to the three rooms that were reasonable  
usable.  
  
Logan, Scott, Hank, Remy and Bobby had to share one room with Kurt, St:John, Warren, Neal  
and Sean had to share the other one. The ladies were not better of with Jean, Rogue, Kitty  
Jubilee and Ororo having to try to get along in one room.  
  
A disaster to come surely?  
  
  
  
It didn't start off too badly. When everyone had accepted their fate they worked as hard  
as they could to make the nightmare as short as possible. Sure, a few drawbacks here and  
there such as Logan accidently clawing a waterpipe in two, Jean happened to be distracted  
by something so her telekinetic hold of Kitty slipped causing Kitty to fall down and landing  
on top of Jubilee.  
  
Nothing major in other words. But during the night...  
  
Cut to room 1.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Sorry, but I need to use the bathroom."  
"No need to step on me on your way there, buddy!"  
"Sorry but I can't see as well as you in the dark. I told you this wasn't a good way of arranging the sleeping bags!"  
"Will you two call it quits already?"  
"Shut up!" could be heard from two mouths.  
"Really now. Why can't we all behave as adults? Scott, Logan, Bobby. Calm down."  
"Easy for you to say over there in the corner. You're used to not sleeping anyway."  
"Oh my stars and garters".  
A sigh can be heard from the other side of the room, followed close by a sleepy "Go to sleep!"  
"Easy for you to say! You don't have to listen to yourself snooring."  
"All part of the charm, homme."  
  
This was going to be a long, long night. Which, incidentally, Kurt and his new roomates  
completely agreed with.  
  
"Warren! Can you please get those wings of yours to take less room? It's hard to breath with all those in feathers in my face!"  
"Nope. Sorry."  
"What about having them against the wall then?"  
"What? And risk breaking them? I think not!"  
"Oh bug off. Fly away and perch somewhere."  
  
At that you can hear something sounding suspiciously like a fist colliding with a nose.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
"As if I need to tell you."  
"Guys, guys. Cool down."  
"Yeah, well. Your boyfriend's in the other room, maybe he could help?"  
"Don't tell me you bought that slanderous rumour too?" John says as he lights his lighter.  
  
*bamf* "I take that one John."  
"Kurt, do you really have to *bamf* back and forth from the bathroom? Are you that lazy?"  
"Nein. Need the practice."  
"Well, practice somewhere else! Now no-one will be able to sleep thanks to this unbearable stench."  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls room  
  
"Jean! If you don't get out of that bathroom right this minute I swear I will rip the lock off."  
"Jubilation, be patient."  
"But I need to go! Can someone answer me why she needs to put on makeup before going to bed anyway?"  
  
A giggling from one of the sleeping-bags can be heard "Because she's vain?"  
"You got that one right!"  
"I'm not vain!" an indignant Jean says as she comes through the door.  
"Oh really?" can be heard from two of the women. At that point Jean wished she had her fiances powers as she looked murderously  
at Kitty and Jubilee.  
"Really." a third voice added.  
"That's rich coming from Ms I-wear-all-the-most-revealing-clothes-I-can-find-since- getting-my-gift-under-control."  
"Shut up Jean if you don't want me to sleep in the nude, forgetting that control and sleep-walk over you."  
  
Something can be heard. What is it? Rain.  
  
"Ororo! Please! Haven't we had enough of water yet!?"  
"Everyone calm down and there won't be more of it."  
"Just a bolt of lightning instead?"  
"Could be."  
  
A collective sigh can be heard.  
  
  
The next morning a very tired bunch of X-men and students can be seen out in  
the gardens when Professor Xavier makes his presence known. And instantly  
all signs of weariness seems to disappear.  
  
"He's mine!"  
"Out of my way! He's mine I tell you."  
"Don't let him get away!"  
"I have the wheel-chair!"  
"Where is he?"  
"He's crawling towards the pool!"  
  
A day Charles Xavier wouldn't forget easily. 


End file.
